


Kisses like Heaven

by SapphicDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, SO much kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: The taste of Kara’s lips on hers was something nearly addicting.





	Kisses like Heaven

The first time they kissed it was with trembling hands and hearts pounding loudly against their chest. Lena’s shaky voice begging her to please just hold her. Kara could never forget that moment, she would have it permanently ingrained in her memory. The first time Kara kissed Lena she understood every cheesy song, and every obscure love poem, she understood why people were capable of destroying stars just to share one more kiss with their lover.

The way they kissed now was almost indescribable.

Kara kisses her slowly, takes her time, there’s no other place she would rather be than kissing Lena. She kisses her but not like she’s waiting for something more, her hands wander along Lena’s back in loving caresses, travel up and fingers curl against the back of her neck, playing with the soft black hairs there. Kara kisses her like she’s forgotten any other lips she’s ever kissed. Kisses her with a curious childish delight and laughs into her mouth, inhales her sighs. Kara kisses Lena until she moans, kisses her with her hands on her lover’s face. She kisses her like she wants to take her dancing, pulling her closer by the waist, like she wants to take her and spin her into an open bright arena and stare at her as if Lena was made from stardust by Rao himself. Kara takes her time, kisses her like Lena is the brightest most gorgeous thing she’s ever laid her eyes on, kisses her until Lena forgets to breathe.

It drives Lena wild. The passion which she returns Kara’s kisses with is unmatched. It’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced before, it makes her body flood with warm emotions she forgot she ever felt. The taste of Kara’s lips on hers was something nearly addicting, it was like tasting something divine, like it was her life force, what kept her going.

She could never get tired of this, she could never get tired of kissing  _her hero._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had written this little piece for another ship but loved it too much and edited it for Supercorp.   
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
